There exists a need for secure communication in an insecure environment between a secure hardware device connected to a computer and the computer. For example for stopping illegal use, copying and distribution of a software application it is known to amend the software application before distribution such that the software application can only be executed on the computer when the secure hardware device is connected to the computer. However, the secure hardware device is connected to the computer via a common interface, e.g. a USB port, which itself is not secure, and a cracker can eavesdrop on the data transmitted through the insecure interface or channel, in order to crack the software application.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for secure communication between a secure hardware device connected to a computer and the computer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for changing a shared secret for generating a session key for secure communication between a secure hardware device connected to a computer and the computer.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.